Electronic devices, such as computers, commonly communicate across network infrastructure, where network elements provide a path of communication from one device to another. For example, the network infrastructure can include switches and routers as connection points in a path from one host device to another host device. Services related to the computing industry can be offered over a network of devices to route the service from one location to another.